Breaking Rules
by Altariel de Valinor
Summary: "Era San Valentín y había movido cielo, mar y tierra para estar ahí, un 14 de febrero en un café en Venecia con Aioria...". 100% Yaoi. Fic escrito para el evento de San Valentín del grupo de FB, AioriaxShaka リアシャカ.


Shaka y Aioria son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Yo sólo los uso para satisfacer mis locuras.

.

 **Breaking Rules**

.

Ninguno de los transeúntes que deambulaban a esa hora del atardecer por la bonita calle de Dorsoduro, Venecia, podía imaginar que ver a ese apuesto hombre rubio dar muestras de nerviosismo, era un hecho extraordinario. Ninguno podía adivinar el soberbio autocontrol que poseía por naturaleza, y que el rudo entrenamiento al que había sido sometido desde su niñez lo desarrollara hasta niveles sobrehumanos. Aunque, de hecho, sólo un ojo muy avispado podría haber deducido el atado de nervios que era por dentro. O alguien que lo conociera muy bien.

Pero esa persona aún no llegaba.

\- Vamos, Aioria, no me hagas esperar – gruñó por lo bajo, frunciendo ligeramente el gesto.

Chasqueó la lengua, en otra demostración de impaciencia.

Y no era para menos. Los últimos años, los habían mantenido a ambos ocupados en largas y peligrosas misiones, aunque eso rara vez era impedimento para que se vieran, la tarea que le encomendaran a Virgo meses atrás, una misión digna del mejor agente encubierto, había sido un obstáculo serio entre ellos pues significó cortar todo contacto, incluso por cosmo. Por su parte, Aioria había madurado lo suficiente como para respetar el silencio y esperar pacientemente a que el hindú se dejara ver. Por la seguridad de ambos.

No, ya no era el mismo jovencito que no medía consecuencias. Los años (y una muerte) no pasan en vano.

Por su parte, Shaka sabía que Aioria había sido enviado a otras misiones, menos ocultas, y cada uno por separado sólo podía suponer, por quiénes eran y lo que eran capaces de hacer, que seguían vivos.

 _Vivos,_ una palabra que significaba tanto para catorce hombres. Pero no habían sido traídos de la muerte por caridad ni para que llevaran una vida pacífica en algún lugar apartado del mundo. No era un premio, era el precio de ser _únicos_ ; probablemente, los mejores soldados del mundo, y estar consagrados en cuerpo y alma a una Diosa y un Santuario. Quizá Atenea se había tardado casi 20 años en sacarlos del monolito, pero sólo un mes en tenerlos de nuevo activos.

Hacía de eso ya siete años.

Miró por enésima vez la hora en su teléfono celular.

Veo que el Gran Shaka de Virgo está nervioso.

Alzó la vista con rapidez, al tiempo que habría los ojos como platos y su cosmo se encendía ligeramente. Ahí, frente suyo, estaba la figura sonriente de Aioria de Leo.

Algunos transeúntes se volvieron al escuchar la franca carcajada del griego.

\- ¡Dioses, Shaka…! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Nunca creí que alguien podría tomarte por sorpr…!

Un jalón de su corbata y unos labios contra los suyos lo hicieron callar. El estupor duró varios segundos pues Leo no esperaba esa reacción de parte del hindú, pero pronto, la delgada figura del Sexto Guardián desapareció entre los enormes y fuertes brazos de Aioria, y el beso se volvió profundo y casi desesperado.

\- Ten cuidado la próxima vez… - le susurró Leo, al oído, tras cortar el contacto por falta de aire -. Podrían haberte atacado…

\- Quizá, pero no ocurrió – se separaron ligeramente y los ojos verdes del griego se toparon con los intensamente azules del otro, fruncidos en un gesto casi fiero que no le era habitual -. Y no me importa… no te he visto en más de dos años, Aioria.

Leo no pudo evitar guardar silencio y contemplar largamente los rasgos exóticos del Santo de Virgo, porque, aunque él sentía el mismo apremio, verlo reflejado en esos ojos siempre tan inhumanamente serenos, enviaba sendas descargas eléctricas a su columna vertebral. Sobre todo, saber que todas esas emociones a flor de piel en alguien como Shaka, eran por _él_.

\- ¿Beberemos algo… o prefieres tomar otra cosa, sin preámbulos? – dijo Virgo, al cabo, con algo de sorna, rompiendo el silencio y riendo, complacido también, por la cara de deseo del otro.

\- Un café… primero – respondió Leo, suavizando los rasgos y sonriendo con esa calidez que tanto adoraba el hindú -. Entremos.

Quizá en otra ocasión lo habría evitado, pero ahora no. Era San Valentín y había movido cielo, mar y tierra para estar ahí, un 14 de febrero en un café en Venecia con Aioria, no se iba a contener; de modo que, cuando Leo lo volvió a mirar al sentarse en una mesa, se encontró con la más pura expresión de ensoñamiento plasmada en el rostro de Virgo. Otro vuelco en su estómago.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? – fue lo único que atinó a decir, demasiado aturdido sintiéndose enamorado de ese hombre ligeramente más bajo que él, delgado, de dorado cabello (que ahora llevaba en una graciosa melena corta), espantosamente poderoso y al que conocía desde niño.

\- Aún no la termino.

La mezcla entre horror, asombro y estupor en la cara de Leo, era el más elocuente poema.

\- Pero… ¡dioses, Shaka!... si se enteran que estás aquí, conmigo… y si…

\- Ya te dije: no me importa – lo interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros -. El antiguo Shaka habría desdeñado de esta fecha, sin dudar, pero el actual no… No me interesa nada más que estar, _aquí y ahora_ , contigo. Es San Valentín y me juré hace tiempo que no volvería a pasar otro más solo… menos si ahora puedo estar con quién amo.

La expresión del griego se relajó, sonrió de nuevo y terminó de dejarse envolver por la maravillosa sensación de amar a otro ser humano. Él no era nadie para tirar la primera piedra. Había roto muchas reglas en su vida, _muchas_ , y no se iba a detener ahora. _Menos_ ahora.

De todos modos, no estuvieron mucho tiempo en el elegante café. Demasiado pronto, el contacto de sus dedos o los besos dados aún con algo de cautela, fue insuficiente, y sólo un par de horas estaban afuera, de nuevo. La noche ya había caído y se mostraba maravillosa para una caminata, pero la limitaron a sólo lo necesario para llegar al hotel. Tenían poco tiempo, Shaka debía de estar de regreso en su habitación en un (bastante caro) hotel en Roma (y dónde lo esperaba su armadura en su Caja de Pandora) a más tardar al mediodía del día siguiente, no podía viajar usando cosmos (dichosa misión encubierta) y el tren más rápido tardaba poco menos de 3 horas y media de Venecia a Roma.

No había tiempo que desperdiciar y llevaban demasiado tiempo de abstinencia del otro. Hubo una ligera protesta por parte de Shaka cuando Aioria lo arrastró a un rincón oscuro a mitad de camino, pero duró menos de un segundo. Aunque, probablemente, seguir a Aioria en las "locuras", para él, siempre sería un ejercicio _consciente_ (no, nunca sería natural), confesaba que prometerse hacerlo sintiera lo que sintiera, había sido una de las mejores decisiones que tomara jamás. Leo tenía esa espontaneidad que él jamás tendría por sí mismo; en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, había aprendido que, a pesar de que él podía ver más allá del _Velo_ _de Maya_ hasta la Verdad Superior, Leo tenía el don de hacerlo reparar en esos pequeños detalles de esa ilusión a la que llamaban"mundo real", que la convertían en la más maravillosa de las experiencias. Sí, él sabía que nada era real, ni siquiera ellos mismos, pero con Aioria al lado, de verdad era un ensueño en el que valía la pena vivir.

Cuando salieron del callejón, algunos minutos después, las piernas de Shaka temblaban producto del más potente orgasmo que tuviera en mucho tiempo, fruto de la mezcla entre adrenalina por lo prohibido (sexo en un lugar público en medio de una misión en una ciudad escogida mitad por no estar ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de Roma y por mero romanticismo) con que su orgullo lo obligó a mantener el más estricto silencio. Pero ése sería sólo el primero de muchos esa noche, hasta el amanecer.

Ya en la privacidad de la habitación del hotel, se burló de la incapacidad de ser discreto del griego, cuando lo tuvo dentro de sí mientras él se movía a ritmo acompasado a horcajadas sobre Aioria. Lento, rápido, lento. Otra posición. Él debajo, Leo encima, hundiéndose en la calidez de Virgo con fuerza. Era la más clásica, pero a ambos les agradaba mucho. A Shaka le gustaba sentir esa energía casi animal que Leo desplegaba durante el sexo.

Probaron muchas. Probablemente, años atrás, cuando eran sólo adolescentes regidos por una disciplina férrea, nunca se imaginaron lo que agradecerían el autocontrol y el estado físico formidable años después y en un campo de batalla dónde nadie moría. No, literalmente.

\- ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? – susurró Aioria con la nariz apoyada en la coronilla del hindú, aspirando el aroma a incienso que siempre lo impregnaba. Era casi el amanecer y pronto deberían levantarse y separarse de nuevo.

\- Si todo sale bien, en cinco meses más – respondió Virgo, con voz adormilada -. No te preocupes, no ha sido particularmente peligrosa, no hay dioses involucrados – agregó.

Aioria se reacomodó en la desordenada cama, permitiendo que el torso de Shaka descansara por completo sobre su pecho.

\- Feliz San Valentín… - otro susurro contra la dorada coronilla -. Y no mientas: sí hay dioses involucrados y sí es peligroso en lo que te tiene Shion.

\- Feliz San Valentín, Aioria… y, ok, sí, hay dioses involucrados…

\- Cuídate, por favor…

\- Claro que sí…

\- El próximo año podemos organizar algo más… romántico, si quieres… ¡Hey, no te duermas ahora! ¡Llegarás tarde!

Y fue tarde. Agotado como nunca, Shaka se durmió profundamente, acunado por los latidos del corazón de Leo, un sonido que tenía la capacidad de relajarlo como la más profunda meditación. Aioria no lo despertó, demasiado embelesado viéndolo dormir (la sensación de privilegio de tener al inalcanzable hindú, dormido entre sus brazos) y, naturalmente, perdió el tren que lo habría dejado en Roma a la hora conveniente.

Pero era Shaka de Virgo y, rompiendo algunas reglas más (tres del Santuario y unas cuantas leyes de la física), logró colarse a la reunión con altos dignatarios a la que debía asistir, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que llegaba tarde, del mismo modo que, de ser necesario, como en ese momento o cuando estaba frente a Shion, nadie notaba el anillo de oro que, desde hacía cuatro años, adornaba su dedo anular izquierdo, gemelo del que llevaba Leo en la misma mano y dedo.

Ahora, cómo se las arreglaba Aioria para que no descubrieran el suyo, para Shaka aún era un misterio.

.

ooOoo

.

Gracias por leer. Y no, hoy no hay notas al pie ^^


End file.
